


Dark Desires II Thinking of You

by marionne25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Rape, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionne25/pseuds/marionne25
Summary: In the hands of the enemy, she lays guarded but protected. What is she willing to do to escape and survive a war they've already long lost to go back to her most beloved? In the name of survival, she will use every ounce of intellect she has and will willingly offer her body to manipulate the Dark Lord's most loyal servant in order to gain her freedom. In the powerful battle of lies, emotions and intellect, who will win if nobody is willing to lose the game?





	Dark Desires II Thinking of You

_**Summary** _

 

The outcome of the war isn’t what the Order of the Phoenix had anticipated for.

After the death of the great Albus Dumbledore, the fate of the war was left futile at the hands of the Order members and the young and ferocious Dumbledore’s Army who thought that might and bravery were enough to survive the Dark Lord and his army that were full of wrath.

 

But as in all battles, great losses have been fated to happen and the handful of survivors lived not of strength but of the Dark Lord’s will.

 

Muggle-Borns and traitors of the Pureblood race were laid to rest in the most vengeful and murderous way possible by the Dark Lord and his band of Death Eaters.

His new reign is as powerful as it had never been before the moment that balance was taken off the war when they attacked the final sanctuary of the Order of the Phoenix.

 

_The Dark Lord consumes more power as the days draw and the Death Eaters secure all lands._

_The Ministry of Magic has fallen. The Aurors has died one by one. The Order of the Phoenix has fled and are in hiding._

_All hope is lost._

_Or is it?_

 

Chaos, lifeless bodies and streaks of spells ran its course as Hermione and the remaining Order members ran for their lives. But what she was unlikely to forget what Fleur’s ear-deafening of terror was Harry’s downfall before their eyes as they ran and jumped off a death-defying height of a cliff.

 

But there was no time to mourn.

 

With only her beloved Remus Lupin at her side, Hermione had to continue their escape through the waters that were being attacked by Death Eaters and creatures alike that served the Dark Lord’s feet.

 

Cold water and the vicious spells filled and overwhelmed then until the last thing she could remember was Remus Lupin embracing her in the intent of protecting her until her senses gave away.

 

Three days later, she found herself tortured and tied in the depths of the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor.

_Ron Weasley has suffered a death far worse than Harry Potter._

_But Hermione Granger's fate is to be decided and could be worse than what her bestfriends has endured._

_In the hands of the Death Eaters, she has been displayed to be offered for the Dark Lord's victory._

_But Lord Voldemort has his plans for her._

_She has been placed upon the hands of his most loyal Death Eater, Severus Snape._

_Loyal and most efficient, he was the one who helped the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters bring the Wizarding World down to its knees._

 

_In his hands will lay Hermione Granger's life._

_Placed and offered as a slave, a plaything - Hermione Granger would want nothing but Death and Snape was there to ensure that._

_With a fate that brings her to her doom, can she come into terms to await death to see her bestfriends again or can her wit, will power and brilliance help her escape so she can return to the lasts of the Order of the Phoenix?_

_Hermione Granger has no power but her brilliance and her body._

_Will she be able to put them into good use in order to free herself from Severus Snape - the man who has placed the downfall of the Wizarding World at the Dark Lord’s feet?_

 

 

 

 

Black eyes, pursed thin mouth and expression of distaste and hatred, Hermione soon finds herself face to face with the man who had killed their greatest mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

 

With nothing but a passive expression over his face, Hermione stood before her old Potions Master who has been bounded by a sacred ritual through the Dark Lord’s orders as his reward for all the services that Severus Snape had given him.

 

In her eyes, she is now a captive and slave of the most intelligent wizard that ever taught her.

What is his real motive that he asked her to be his reward for all the services for the Dark Lord?

Was he serving the Dark Lord or was he still intent in fulfilling whatever mission was left by the Order of the Phoenix?

 

The fight for survival is not something Hermione Granger anticipated to be doing all by herself.

With no knowledge of the others’ whereabouts, the loss of her bestfriends and the death of Albus Dumbledore – she must face and live the life she has now in order to gain strength and have enough courage to escape a life far worse than death.

 

But what fate did she really have with a man who has shown no mercy to the world and yet was very different at each night when they were along together in his bed?

 

What secrets could he still keep from her knowing they’ve known the war because of his treachery?

Everyone knows he is a Death Eater from the beginning, but why was Dumbledore adamant into trusting him?

  
What darker and deadlier secrets is he still keeping from all of them that lures Hermione towards him despite knowing that he was the reason for their downfall?

 

Hermione Granger is alone in a world she despises and the death many longed for is seemingly an impossible mercy to achieve. Her only choice of survival is to follow her own instincts while she lies incredibly protected at the hands of the Death Eater that caused their defeat.

 

What is she willing to do to escape and return to her beloved Remus Lupin knowing that the way of survival is not what she thinks it to be? But what secrets does he keep that draws her deeper to him, making her feel that something have been amiss in the war they endured and that battle, is not yet over?

_And in the gleams of the war, was Severus Snape a loyal Death Eater or was he playing along in order to gain something else that is still worth fighting for?_

 

It isn’t life that Hermione Granger wants but her freedom and she is willing to do anything to gain it back.

But if their intellect and wit would be the battle, who would win when nobody is willing to lose the game?

 


End file.
